


渣攻系列二之几个片段:薛定谔的小车车

by Alerxia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia
Summary: A4x冬
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 21





	1. 不是车

Bucky能感觉到他的手指慢慢抚过胸前、腹部和胯，他背对A4紧紧蜷缩着，尽管四肢无力，但依然像一个紧闭的蚌，将双腿蜷起抱在胸前。

Steve倒格外有耐心，慢慢在他小腹上摩挲，一边靠过来，嘴唇落在他的发际线，Bucky能感觉到他的胯部顶上后腰。

Steve用手指不紧不慢地打圈，“你还记得我们在迈阿密那次么？”

Bucky没作声，但身体紧绷了一下，他的理智抗拒着Steve，本能却在逐渐吞噬他清醒的神智，而不管他对眼下发生的场景有多恶心，对后果有多担忧，A4依然抓住了他的身体和精神都最为脆弱的时刻，在他最为虚弱时长驱直入。

“回答我的问题。”Steve命令，掐了冬左胸上的肉一把。

“记得。”Bucky屈辱地把自己更深地埋在枕头里，恨不得这些枕头就此吞噬他。

“记得你是怎么求我干你的么？”他轻飘飘地又加了一句，手掌从根部强硬地掰开他的左腿。

冬几乎是弹了起来，他立刻就想重新团成一团，但发现自己酸软的身体分不出一点力气，他的皮肤在A4气息的刺激下漂亮地泛红，上齿咬着下唇，微不可闻地说，“记得。”

“fuck”Steve骂了句脏话，“你永远知道自己什么时候最漂亮。”他拉下冬睡衣后面的拉链。

Bucky感到徜徉在四肢中类似发情期的酸胀感，感觉到被背叛和玩弄的屈辱与羞耻，但还是控制不住自己在Steve将他的睡衣越掀越高时配合他的动作，他要恨死自己了。

“那是我过的最棒的一个生日，看你穿着那样的衣服，一夜连续高潮了十几次，那么美，却还一直求我，腿缠着我不放……”Steve慢条斯理地说。“我是在发情期——”冬还没说完，就被Steve拖到一个湿热而啧啧有声的吻里。

同时，A4的手指也终于摸到了腿间的布料，两人都呜咽出声，一个是因为私密处被触碰，一个则是为手里湿润的触感。

“荡妇。”Steve粗重地喃喃，继而加重了这个吻，Bucky不确定自己有没有吻回去，可Steve的吻是那么火热灵活，他完全使Bucky迷失在自己的热情里。趁着Bucky撤开喘气的功夫，他已经飞快脱下身上的汗衫，紧紧用强壮的躯体包裹住他，Bucky清晰感觉到隆起肌群的力量和热度，是的，他模糊地想着，A4在床上永远是老手，永远可以让他迷失一时不能自拔。

“别藏了，你哪里我还没看过。”他尝试着将手覆上冬紧紧捂着的前胸，冬眼神迷乱，紧咬两颊肌肉，还在徒劳地思考如何停下这一切，然而他们都知道Steve的爱抚对他起了什么效果，都知道他现在有多渴望Alpha。

Steve最后得偿所愿地用双手爱抚他胸前的两团乳肉，轻轻地在各处挤压，耐心地让Bucky慢慢进入状态，他太熟悉要如何唤起这具身体的性致，虽然Bucky只是闭上眼睛侧到一边，可当他用拇指轻轻击打乳尖的时候，Bucky还是带着欢愉扭动起来。

“还是那么敏感。”Steve赞叹，“罗杰斯这么弄过你么？”

他一边说下身边用相同的节奏撞着他，Bucky受不住地摇头，向后一把抓住他的手腕，将他拉进。

Steve低笑，“我的小荡妇等不及了，是不是？”

Bucky什么也不愿说，恨不得将脸蛋埋进头发里。

Steve用力掐了几把他的乳尖，“回答我！”他咬着他。

“是！”他绝望地低喊，Steve不知仍然愤怒和急躁地咬了他颈侧几口，然后手指拨开内裤，插进了那个早就泛滥的小洞。

“Fuck.”Steve又骂了几句，“我的宝贝已经为我湿透了。”

Bucky只感觉汹涌的热意在体内翻腾不休，他想说服自己这是羞耻却无济于事，他翻过身，绝望地抱住Steve的身躯，“Steve，求求你……求求你。”他用力朝Steve贴去，而在某个瞬间，他能感觉到自己一边硬起来的乳头贴着Steve自己的。这让Steve阴茎猛地跳了一下。

Steve加快了手指的动作，而Bucky则扭动跨部配合着他，高潮很快边如意料中降临，在尖叫声中从高潮跌落的一刻，Steve没有停下自己手指的动作，反倒低下头，含住他一边乳肉，用力吸吮。

浊液溅得四处都是，“真是淫乱的妈咪。”Steve评价，跪在他两腿之间，眼神灼灼地盯着他，掌心抚弄着自己裤子里坚挺的阴茎。

Bucky坐起了身，愣愣地看了他片刻，Steve低下头，手掌拖着他的脸颊，细碎而坚定地一下下吻他。Bucky推开他的手，又低头看看自己，似乎对眼下发生的事格外不解，终于还是内心的渴望战胜了一切，他扑上前将Steve推到在床上，Steve感到后脑悬空，而Bucky牢牢伸手托住他的脑后，顺势用力吻了上去。两人滚作一团。


	2. 是小车车，但不是你想的那种

安眠药已经慢慢见底了，但再没有发挥出它们应有的效果，无论吞下去多少片、洗再多冷水澡、看再多无聊的纪录片和都没法让Bucky好好地睡一觉。身体里的痒几乎要将它吞噬，他浑身酸麻，每一寸皮肤都在灼烧，内裤刚换上不久就会被浸湿，只要一闭上眼睛，就是Alpha该死的脸。

Bucky彻底放弃睡眠了。

凌晨的客厅里电视还亮着光，放着无聊的、不时传出观众笑声的节目，Bucky双目无神地摊坐在沙发上，播的内容对他全无意义，他的手正伸到睡裤里，有一下没一下地无助地撸（lu）动着疲胀的器官，一会又往下摸索，两腿配合着分开，然后向潮湿不堪的小洞里慢慢送进两根手指，反复抽插按压，嘴里跟着漏出细碎的呻吟，他已经慢慢学会这事要怎么做了，知道自己最受不了的地方在在那里。

随着手指动作的加快，他的喘息也越来越急促，就在他即将攀上高峰、闭上眼睛任由疯狂画面浮现的那一刻，大门被开锁的声音惊得他一滞，立刻拿出手，将裤子提好、在沙发上坐正。

“Bucky？”男人在黑暗里中发觉了他在沙发上的身影，脱下大衣和围巾。

Bucky身体紧绷着，喉咙里溢出些意味不明的声音。

“没睡在等我吗？”他走过来，半跪在Bucky面前的地毯上，含笑道，“Buck和以前一样乖。”

他身上传来的Alpha和古龙水味道是那么亲切，令他渴望，Bucky几乎要哭出来。

Steve很快注意到他的状态，身上出了层汗，红唇上沾着口水，身上纯白的、薄薄的睡衣无法遮掩下面的风光，他乳尖挺起，身躯微颤，处在完全的兴奋中。Steve不用第二眼就能看出，Bucky下面什么也没有穿。

炙热的手掌轻轻放在Bucky的大腿上，Bucky立时瑟缩了下。

“怎么了，宝贝？你不在想我吗？”他听上去格外温柔，像一个耐心安抚妻子的好丈夫。

“我……”Bucky难堪地咬紧下唇，他就不应该给他打那个电话，让他知道自己有多脆弱，有多不堪一击，此刻他明明就是个志得意满的猎手。

“说些让我高兴的，”Steve低声命令，“我以前回家时你会说的话。”

“……我想你，Steve。”Bucky终于放弃抵抗，搂上他的脖子，喃喃，“我一直在想你，抱抱我。”

“乖宝宝（Good boy）”Steve立刻用宽厚双臂将人紧紧揉进怀里，力道之大几乎让Bucky喘不过气，他细碎吻着Bucky的耳尖，手在他背上抚摸着。

Bucky感受着他身上带给他安全感的体温，闭上眼睛，两腿也跟着无意识地缠上Steve的腰。直到两人已经贴得不能再近，Bucky感觉到他西装裤胯部硬热的东西抵着他。

他突然害怕了，力道放松了些，而Steve此刻捏紧他的下巴，用力吻了上来，稍稍分开唇瓣，然后是再一次，又一次，他吻得越来越凶。Bucky只能无力地抓住他后背的衬衫布料。

将将松开他可怜的嘴，Steve英俊的脸近在咫尺，唇上粘着水光：“……想这个吗？”

Bucky仔细地看着他，思考着眼下发生的一切，大脑很快停止了运作。他的体内又翻起一股汹涌的浪潮，他呜咽了一声，颤抖的手伸出去，慢慢解开Steve的衬衫扣子，露出他肌群健美的胸膛，继而又将衬衫从他宽阔的肩膀扯下。

“想要你，Steve……”他主动吻上他面颊，像一只小猫呜咽，“给我……”

Steve抓起他的右手，将他的指尖放在鼻端嗅了嗅，笑得意味深长：“你刚才在做什么，摸自己？”

Bucky脸红了，恨不得将自己整个人藏在Steve怀里，“我受不了。”

“以前这样做过吗？”Steve又将他抱起来，手牢牢托起Bucky的臀瓣，在他耳边低声问，“我不在的时候摸自己？”

Bucky将头埋在Steve肩膀，无声用力摇头。

Steve将人禁锢在怀里，一下站起身，Bucky立刻紧紧扒住他的手臂，Steve托着他，将那两根手指放进嘴里吮吸，“……妈咪学坏了。”

“对不起。”Bucky的嘴唇动了动。

Steve一把扭开卧室门，将人丢在床上，Bucky跪坐起来，看着Steve迅速脱掉了松松垮垮的衬衫和长裤，露出底下健硕的身躯，然后配合地抬起手，让Steve脱掉他身上仅剩的睡衣。

Steve将他推倒在床上，自己也紧跟着爬上来，用欣赏的眼光打量了两三秒后边开始俯下身熟练而下流地挑逗他的身体，吻他微张的嘴，揉弄他敏感的乳尖，如野兽吞食猎物般从脖颈一路啃下去，冬的身体迅速起了反应，他将拇指塞入Bucky的嘴角，Bucky顺从地舔弄起来，舌尖从指纹上划过，Steve抬眼给他一个赞赏的表情，含住了他的阴茎。

Bucky脚趾蜷起，两腿大开着，多年的默契让他对接下来的事涌起阵阵渴望，Steve含了一会便转向他的大腿内侧，在那里留下一个个红肿的吻痕和咬印，舌尖时不时在穴口附近打转。

Bucky抖个不停，后背一下下拱起，他按住两腿间那个金灿灿的脑袋，催促道：“还要……”

Steve借着微弱的灯光看着眼前小穴一收一缩、急切吞吃的美景，暗骂了一句，他握上Bucky滑腻的腿根，将硬的发痛的阴茎抵上入口，磨蹭起来。

Bucky的膝盖立刻夹紧了，带着哭腔道：“快……”

Steve爱死了他这种失控无助、被他所控制的样子，低哑的嗓音命令，“求我。”

“给我，求求你……我需要你。”Bucky难耐地主动摆动起下身。

“你在求谁？我是谁？”

“Steve！求你！”他闭上眼哭叫，只希望自己早点解脱。

Steve用力捏紧他的下巴直到那里变形，“在我跟你讲话的时候看着我！要多少遍才能记住！”

Bucky委屈地勉强睁开眼睛，眼前被泪水模糊，“对不起……”

“你需要有个教训。”他一把将Bucky的两只手腕钉在床头，俯下身用力咬住了他左边的乳尖，他从十六岁就知道那里比右边更敏感，也更容易有刺痛感，果然，在牙齿稍用力拉扯的时候Bucky就疯狂发抖，痛呼出声：“我错了！Steve，停下，我再也不敢了……”

眼泪争先恐后地涌出又被他强忍回去，Steve调教他、让他在床上乖乖听话的手段层出不穷，只有快点认错才不至于都尝过一遍。

“谁才是你丈夫？！”

“你。”Bucky虚弱地回答。

“你说什么？”

“你！”他哭喊。

Steve这才大发慈悲地松开他的手，轻声安慰道：“这才是我的宝贝。”

他慢慢将手移到紧闭的后穴，探进去两个指尖，因为Bucky之前的动作，这里已经滑湿一片，“真湿，永远也喂不饱你，对吗？为我变得这么淫荡。”

他将顶端抵上穴口，Bucky几乎立刻就感觉到硕大头部的滚烫，他的身体已经吞吃过它无数次，给他带来体验过的极乐高潮，这个念头几乎让他眨眼间更渗出更多水。

Steve自然也注意到了，含笑道：“那么想让我干你吗，Bucky哥哥？想让我进去，操开你永远这么紧的洞，在里面留下我的东西，对不对？”他恶劣地用语言折磨他，看Bucky细细颤抖着却不敢闭上眼睛。

Steve将他粗长滚烫的阴茎慢慢推进穴口，穴肉努力收缩着将它一寸寸吃进去，Bucky承受不住地呻吟一声，Steve抽出来，再度插进去，确保照顾到肉壁上的敏感点，Bucky随着他的节奏急切地动着臀部。

敏感配合的身体反应让Steve十分满意，俯身在他耳边低语，“妈咪真贪吃，妈咪是不是想榨干我，再给我生一个bb？生个女儿给Jamie他们当妹妹？”

“我不想。”Bucky忽然低声道。

“不想？”Steve皱眉，不赞同地看着他，“你是说我错了？”

他停下动作，换来Bucky的呜咽声，他不能停下，他马上就要到了，他渴望了这么久，他不能这么对他。

“我错了。”Bucky连忙道歉，“拜托你继续，Steve。”

Steve这次没有跟他多计较，一边用力挺胯一边舔舐他的耳垂，懒洋洋道：“我还是对你太好了……以后我想什么时候干你就什么时候干你，想在哪干、怎么干都要我说了算，只要我乐意你就要乖乖听话，乖乖享受我给你的东西，因为你是个合格的荡妇，你一直都是。”

Bucky在高潮的边缘徘徊，却为Steve的话而羞辱不堪，内心深处他真的是这样的人吗，那是他关在心里的野兽吗？

Steve将他翻过身，从后面用力地顶进来，这一轮他干得又快又急，Bucky不得不抓紧床单。

“没人能拆散我们。”他低喘着说，几乎每一下都狠狠撞着他的敏感点，“你注定是我的，从我见到你的那一刻。”

“Steve……”他尖叫一声，那是他期待已久的，铺天席地的快感从脊柱下炸开，贯穿全身。

Steve又干了几百下，才大方准许道，“射吧。” Bucky发出一声可怜的啜泣和呜咽，阴茎射出一股浊液，眼前净是金星，然后，才缓缓地两腿发软着倒了下去。

Steve没有抽出自己还硬着的家伙，也没有在Bucky不应期继续欺负他，而是突发奇想，“我想射在你脸上。”

Bucky无力地点点头，这总比另一种情况好，他在Steve拔出后艰难地爬起来，膝行到Steve腿间。

Steve就着茎身滑腻的液体对着他打手枪，动作越来越快，Bucky闭上眼，等着意料之中的液体喷溅，在Steve骂了句脏话后忽觉胸前一凉。

那两团鼓胀饱满的胸肉挂着点点白浊，连乳头都沾上一些，Bucky小心而无辜地睁开眼睛，场景淫靡地让Steve头皮发麻。

“看着我，宝贝，看着我……”他把Bucky搂紧怀里，怜惜地吻着他，“你做的真棒，我爱你。”

他们用床单稍微擦了擦对方，Steve就搂着他躺下，他枕着Steve的胸膛，被他轻轻按摩着头皮，他喃喃着对Bucky的夸奖和思念，Bucky怎么也想不通，为什么只要Steve做这些事，他的身体就可以放松、神志冷静下来，他想着想着，便沉沉睡去。


	3. 总之不是通向HE的车

接下来的一晚Bucky也未能如愿以偿地安睡，黎明到来前他被相似的激烈情潮唤醒了好几次，然而与之前他必须独自在大床上捱过空虚高热的折磨不同的是，这次他有Steve，每次Bucky难受饥渴地睁开眼，Steve总是醒着，撑在枕头上似笑非笑地看着他，周身缠绕着勾人的Alpha信息素。

Bucky总是先服软的那个，他觉得自己简直像个发情的猫咪，撅起屁股去主动蹭公猫，或者在馋一盘香喷喷的三文鱼，他会急切地捧起Steve的脸吻他，屁股蹭着他的胯，等着他投怀送抱的Steve很快就会满足他，缓慢却用力地干他令Bucky发出舒适的哼叫，或者像世界末日即将到来那样一边在他身上啃出大大小小的牙印一边癫狂一样抽送阴茎，干得Bucky在尖叫中连续高潮，在他们结束混乱不堪的第五回，Steve在他腿间射完、从Bucky身上翻身下来的时候，光线已经投过窗帘照射进来，Bucky身上遍布青紫，初晨的空气里全是淫靡的性和Alpha与Omega气息交缠的味道。

他们都知道必须要起来洗澡了。

水流开的很大，Steve站在他身后为他打上洗发露，他的动作非常轻柔，甚至是好整以暇，修长的手指在他越长越长的棕发间穿梭。又来了，Bucky想，他又是那副云淡风轻、好像一切都尽在掌握的派头，不顾Bucky被赤裸裸的后悔、羞耻和自我厌恶占满，他不敢睁眼，怕看到镜子里那个合不拢腿的荡妇，他甚至懦弱到直面Steve。

Steve拿起喷头，小心而温柔地为他冲掉泡沫，力道适中地擦洗他的皮肤，他看Bucky的眼神好像在看一个由他创作的杰作，他很久没有在这样明亮的灯光下尽情欣赏这属于他的造物了，水流沿着他美妙的曲线滑落，遍布全身的痕迹是他打上的占有印记，他一手捏着Bucky的两边脸颊，迫使他接受自己的吻。

Bucky没有怎么拒绝，他长长的黑色睫毛被水沾湿，不停颤抖，Steve怜惜地刮了刮他沾了水珠的鼻尖，看着Bucky在水流下柔弱地站着，Steve心里突然涌起一阵纯粹的思慕和渴望，对眼前这个人，这个生来注定属于他的人，这种感情盘踞在他心中二十多年，从未消退，反而越来越强烈，他怎么可以忍受他离开，忍受他被人分享？他连自己儿子分走他的注意力都不喜欢，更不用说所有其他一切，工作，朋友，他决不允许Bucky因为那些无聊的俗务削减对他的爱。

这感情在他心中激荡，Steve急匆匆地将Bucky按在身后的浴砖墙上吻了上去，他享受这种随时尽情宣泄的感觉。他抬起Bucky的一条腿盘在身后，对方在感受到Steve已经勃起滚烫的阴茎时瞪大了眼睛，但Steve知道他想要，他下流而粗鲁地舔去Bucky下巴、脖子和前胸上面的水珠，直到Bucky气喘吁吁、咬紧下唇，灰蓝的眼睛里尽是渴求，Steve伸手掰开他的臀瓣，气势汹汹地挺了进去，柔软高热的穴肉缠紧他的同时，Bucky溢出一声呜咽。

“你很想要它，是不是？昨晚你的小嘴没舍得离开过。”

Bucky没有力气，也不敢反驳，只好迎着他凶狠的眼神小声地说，“嗯。”

Steve狠揪着他的左边乳头，囊袋打得他屁股啪啪作响：“真想射给你……你最近还在吃药吗？”

Bucky攥着他的手，惊慌地不停摇头：“没有……了，自从……跟你分开我都没再吃过，不行……”

Alpha冷哼一声，说不上是高兴还是愤怒，最后他还是抽出自己的家伙，释放在外面。

==========

夜幕渐渐笼罩这片繁华闹市，西斜的日光倾斜进厨房，Bucky两腿大开着摊坐在料理台上，Steve的阴茎正在里面疯狂进出。

他们都浑身赤裸，Steve扶在大理石台的边缘，用力到指尖发白，Bucky上半身则贴着冰凉的桌面。明明是一个普通的下午，Bucky在厨房看一本营养食谱，而Steve去了健身房，他回来的时候就看到Bucky正两腿屈起地坐在料理台上，一手抽插着自己的小洞，一手胡乱揉着胸，毫不掩饰的饥渴的眼神落在他身上——他紧身背心下的闪着汗水的两百磅肌肉，他喝冰水的动作，Steve放下手里的东西朝他走过去，Bucky就顺从地分开腿，眼里燃烧着炽热的情欲。

“又开始了？”他把自己的阴茎放进Bucky的手心里，看他急不可耐地上下撸动起来，胡乱点头。

“是，是，好难受，帮帮我——”

“先帮你降降温。”Steve回身接了些冰箱里的冰块，缓缓地一颗接一颗地塞进他的后穴，Bucky害怕的眼泪立刻滑下来，两腿想夹紧却被拦住。

“为我做个好孩子。”他劝哄着，慢条斯理地将Bucky的衣服一点点剥下来，直到冰块被高热的穴道慢慢融化成水，向外可怜兮兮地滴落。

“我很乖了，我很乖了……”Bucky语无伦次地说着，“求求你……” Steve擒着他的下巴，歪着头吻他，温柔道，“乖孩子怎么会自己玩呢？”

“我错了……”Bucky用气声承认，很快又在Steve拿着沉甸甸的阴茎打着他屁股的时候转化为抽泣声。

“告诉我你想要什么。”他低语，手掌将Bucky轻轻按倒在大理石台。

Bucky绝望地抓紧他的大手盖住自己一边胸肉，渴望的震颤表情令他美得不可思议：“操进来。”

下一秒，血管鼓胀跳动的阴茎便进入了美妙之地。

============

Bucky的安眠药已经完全吃空了，Steve为他找来一瓶新的，鼓励他坚持服用，告诉他如果突然停药可能会睡得更差。Bucky觉得他说的有道理，可他现在关心的只是这没完没了的戒断反应，他真的希望它早点结束，让他不用像一个婊子那样无时不刻不想张着腿，尤其他身边只有一个说不清道不明关系的Alpha。他们以后要怎么办？Steve毕竟是他的家人，他孩子的另一个父亲。他也知道中间James回家过一次，那时候他正和Steve在书房干得酣畅淋漓，天塌下来都顾不上，那孩子听到这动静八成落荒而逃，Bucky不知道他的心情是尴尬、恼怒还是为他们高兴，他没脸去问，Steve自然更不关心。

再又一个交织着欢愉、羞耻、激情和绝望的周末午夜，赤裸的两人肢体交缠着相拥睡去，Bucky搂着他脖子、枕着肩膀睡的很沉，Steve在他背上缓缓上下抚摸，呼吸着Bucky身上的香气，他不想睡去，这些天和Bucky疯狂的日子就像梦一样美好，而且Bucky随时会醒来，会饥渴地需要他，他想随时准备好。作为一个壮年的Alpha，他的精力好的可怕，他盘算着选一个Bucky身体恢复好的日子，让他再一次变成自己的。他想着近在咫尺的未来，情不自禁地微笑起来。

Bucky不一会便醒了，比他预计得还要快，他冲Steve甜甜地笑了笑，Alpha一个翻身将他压在身下吻他，Bucky躲了又躲，两人缠磨了一会，忽然，Steve发现Bucky的笑容消失了，他的脸色眨眼褪成苍白，冷汗大颗大颗冒出来。

“宝贝，怎么了？”

Bucky推开他，尝试着坐起来，然而十分吃力，他惊惧地摇着头：“我……我不知道，我突然喘不过气……”

Steve握住他的手腕，想让他试着平静，然而他发现Bucky的脉搏已经快的超出了阈值，他摸上Bucky的身体，那里冰凉地仿佛刚出冰窟，Bucky无助又害怕地抓住Steve的手，好像被魔鬼攫住咽喉，虚弱地急喘着：“我……怎么……”

“别怕，我，我带你去医院！”

Bucky突然毫无生机的样子吓得Steve魂飞魄散，随手捞起身边最近的衣服套上，给通身冰凉的Bucky披上厚厚的袍子，将他抱进车里，一路闯红灯疾驰到了最近的急救中心。


End file.
